Revenge of a Mother
by twinkels
Summary: little story about Jason as a child leading up to the events of his drowning and what pushed Pamela over the edge ..I do not own Friday 13th or Jason or his mom or dad just supporting characters .. WARNING strong language but that is why its for adult's so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

author's note ..I do not own anything here just Pamela's friends and some of the campers and councilers

Pamala Voorhees sighed as she stood in the hallway of her home talking to her trusted friend Joanne and was pleading with her to babysit her young son for a few weeks that summer

" Pam Hun I'm so sorry I can't I'd love to take young Jason over the summer he's a real sweet kid but I have to attend my sisters wedding in Florida im a bridesmaid and I'll be gone for 3 weeks and time I get back Well summer camp we'll have started but I can have him all next summer he's more than welcome to come and stay here with me " Joanne said

" He really likes you too he talked about the fun you guys had last year non stop and he loves your dogs and big rope swing and the treehouse you guys built and he can help you around the house he's a very smart boy " Pamala said

" Oh he is and he did help a lot last year doing the dishes fetching and carrying and that and the dogs adore him and I enjoyed his company and yeah we had great fun. and yeah he's a really good kid but if I could take him I'd so would but I'm so sorry but I can't this year " The woman said as Pamala sighed running a hand through her hair

' Okay Hun I understand but enjoy your wedding and Jason's sends hugs and kisses " Pamala said glancing into the lounge where Jason was and she sighed " Oh Jason Jason my sweet baby

Jason sat playing with a puzzle on the floor and watching tv that played in the background he was 11 years old and indeed he was a good kid and a sweet friendly kid yet a bit shy but Jason had a lot of problems physically and mentally and Pamala had hidden him from the world really and only a tiny handful of people she really trusted had seen the boy

Jason despite being 11 had the mentle age of a much younger child and didn't take things in easily and also didn't know right from wrong it was Pamala that kept him on the straight and narrow

Also Jason was an athletic boy too and quite strong and tall for his age he wore clothes to fit a boy in his teens and that's why he could help his mom about the house and she was so greatful

Yes Jason was a very good boy well behaved and a quiet boy too and Pamala worshiped the ground he walked on but that wasent all wrong with Jason as he had much worse problems and that added to his isolation from the outside world as Pamala wanted to protect him from cruel strangers

Jason was born deformed severely deformed his head was twice normal size due to water on the brain and his skull bones were deformed and doctors said his fontal never closed also his eyes weren't straight one was lower than the other and he had a severe cleft palet and sometimes it was hard to understand what he said as he slurred his words and drool came out his mouth Pamala was always saying " Jason wipe your mouth Hun "

Sadly Jason had been born like that and because of his appearance his father disowned him and left and life was hard for Jason and his mom and they didn't have much money they were lucky to have a tv and that was an old black and white one but Jason loved it and that made Pamala happy

Pamala blamed her husband for Jason's deformities as her husband was vilont and he made her life a living hell

Elias Voorhees was an alcoholic really and he was a lot older than Pamala when he married her he was origanly from Ohio and had been a miner and he'd met Pamala a petite blonde woman who was still in her teens though a friend and he fell in love with her and started dating her

Pamala rememberd that Elias was a very tall man and had bright red hair and at the time seemed charming and he swept her off her feet

" Oh Pam you hardly know the guy your so young too live a little before you settle down " Her friends told her when she announced she was engaged to him and they'd hardly been dating but Elias told her she was an angel heaven sent and he wanted to spend the rest of his like with her so they got engaged against her parents wishes but Pamala was in love and blinded by it

The wedding itself was very small only like 20 guests and reception was in a friends front room And Pamala"s wedding dress was second hand as they didn't have much money really but Pamala didn't care she was marring the man of her dreams or so she thought she had no idea she'd be marring a monster and after the wedding they moved into a small trailer in a trailer park as it was all they could afford really

The first fight started on their very wedding night and Pamala had still on her wedding dress and her and Elias had a blistering row and she seen his dark side he liked a good drink so instead of a night of passion in their bed as man and wife he slept on the sofa and Pamala spend the night alone in an empty bed crying her eyes out and things got worse really

In his sober times that were few Elias was a lovely guy and Pamala really loved him but when he was drunk well you can guess sadly

Pamala and Elias were married for less than a year when Pamala found out she was pregnant and she hoped the baby would bring them closer together and Elias would be a good father but far from it he drank more and even questioned who was the father of the child denying it was his that hurt Pamala as she knew that Elias was the father and also he would hit her too and push her over and he still did it

One time Elias pushed Pamala over and she landed on her pregnant stomach and was terrified incase she'd loose the baby as she didn't feel it kick for a few days but eventually the baby did kick and Pamala was happy again but it didn't stop Elias abusing her and he even said " Get rid of the brat we can't afford to keep it it will drain us dry " but Pamala was determamd to keep her baby and she loved the child already and somehow sensed it was going to be a boy and even knitted little blue jackets and booties for the baby and thought of boys names Josh Jimmy and Andy Steven were among her favourites but she liked but the name Jason she was fond off too and she had 3 Jason's in her family tree so she might use that name

" Your a dumb idiot knitting blue things and picking boys names. the kid might be a girl " Elias would say

" No your wrong I'm sure it's a strong healthy boy a beautiful precious son and if it is his name will be Jason ' Pamala said rubbing her baby bump and smiling

well that's that chappy done more to come also I think Jason was going to be called Josh but they changed it


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being pregnant this didn't stop Elias from beating Pamala and she even covered up for him lying how she got new bruises as she still spoke to some friends

" Oh I walked into a door or I tripped guess im getting clumsy but I'm fine and so is Jason " She'd say rubbing her stomach

" Jason ..? Her friends replied

" Yes the name of my unborn son I am sure it's a boy he's called Jason and he's a strong healthy boy and he will be my little man " Pamala would say avoiding the subject of abuse she focused all her attention on the baby

Also as Pamala"s pregnancy neared its end Elias started staying out not even coming home a few times and if he did he had to be brought home by strangers who were shocked

" Elias mate you really have to get your act together you have a heavily pregnant wife and your gonna be a father soon what kind of example are you setting the baby " the strangers would say in a consented tone

' I don't give a fuck it's not my kid she's a whore and got pregnant behind my back and she wont get rid of the little bastard but it ain't mine " Elias would yell at his helpers who shook their head and told Pamala to take care and she'd be better of taking the baby and leaving him no child should have that for a father in their lives but Pamala refused she still hoped that Elias would change and do his fatherly duties .but theirs be no chance of that and Jason was born after a very bad period and Pamala nearly lost him again

The incident happens one night when Pamala was a couple of weeks from her due date and on this night Elias has been drinking heavily and came back around 3 am brought home by strangers again and he was very abusive too cursing at everyone

" Elias we can't go on like this and what kind of atmosphere are we bringing Jason into someone will call social services and they will come and take him from me and I will never see him again ' Wept Pamala

" Good then I don't want the fucking little bastard it's not my kid " Screamed Elias and soon a huge fight broke out and Elias got vilont beating Pamala hoping to kill the baby and worse he even raped her and as the neighbours in the trailer park were used to the fights and screams from the Voorhees trailer they turned a blind eye thinking it was none of their business and they didn't want to piss him off as he'd attack them too as Elias Ellias a very vilont man and didn't care who he hurt

After beating his poor wife senless and making her bleed badly Pamala thought she was misscarring Jason so She had to get to the hospital some how and also she wanted pay back

Elias had collapsed on the bed drunk and was snoring and farting and that disgusted Pamala then she thought she heard a voice saying " Kill him mommy kill him " was it Jason talking

" Don't worry Jason I will my sweet baby mommy will kill him for you " Pamala said aloud and rubbing her stomach so she seen nearby matches and then she set the trailer alight hoping to burn Elias to death and she got out herself and got herself to hospital as she was still bleeding

The labour was vey long and hard and the baby was on its way and poor Pamala was in labour for a day and half and surrounded by medical staff

High on painkillers Pamala really had no idea what was going on everything was a blur and she caught snipits of ' the baby is breech and in stress " and someone say " OMG the cord is round it's neck "

" My baby I want my baby " was all Pamala muttered before they knocked her out as she would need surgery that baby was not coming on its own

" When asleep Pamala had an unusual dreem she was standing on a jetty near a beautiful calm lake like that looked like crystal a crystal lake and she was wearing a white nightdress and singing to her unborn child and stroking her bump and all seemed beautiful in the dream it was a hot summers day the sky sapphire blue and it was very peaceful also nearby their was woods and the leaves were a beautiful vibrant green the place looked like paradise but Pamala sensed that somewhere. in the distance heir was dark clouds coming to ruin her idiotic dream and she did not know what it was but it could rip her family apart

" She's coming round that's good " A voice said that sounded fuzzy and in the distance as Pamala slowly woke up and came too also she felt a lot of pain and confused for a bit

" Wh where am I ..? Pamala muttered

" Welcome back your in the hospital you had a bit of a tough time we thought we'd lost you but by the looks of it we didn't and your going to be fine now " A friendly nurse said

" OMG my baby " Begun Pamala trying to sit up but the. It's pushed her back down again

" Hey hey hey your not fit to sit up yet you have just been through a lot we had to give you a C section and you lost a lot of blood you have to rest so you'll be with us for a while yet so get comfy and rest " The. Nurse said smiling

" Okay But where is my baby I want my baby it's a boy too isn't it " Pamala said

" Yeah I think it was a boy I ...Er look it's best you talk to the doctor" The nurse said avoiding the subject and leaving the room and left Pamala screaming " I want my baby what have you done to him where is my Jason

It was about 20 miniutes later when a doctor finally came into the room looking very serious and also as if he was in shock too

" Mrs Voorhees I'm doctor Turner and I ... " he begun but got cut off

" I don't care who the hell you are I want my baby where's my son gone " Pamala yelled

" Mrs Voorhees please let me explain now you see when your son was born he had a lot of problems and is a very sick little baby " The Doctor begun but Pamala cut him off again

" What kind of problems he's alive I know it I want my son where is he and his name is Jason Jason Voorhees put that on his hospital bracelet " Pamala said

" We will and yes he is alive but he has a lot wrong with him he has fluid on the brain so his head is swollen and his face is deformed and he has a cleft palet surgery is possible though but ... " Begun the doctor but yet again Pamala cut him off

" I want to see him bring him to me I want my son Jason " Pamala said

" I have to warn you sadly he's not a pretty sight " The man said as a nurse came in carring a blue blanket and a little pink hand peeked out

" Jason Jason my angel come to mommy " Pamala said holding her arms out as the nurse placed the bundle that was tightly wrapped up hiding his face in her arms

The staff in the room looked at each other with a nervous look on their face thinking she'd scream and reject the baby calling it a freak or something like that. and already a doctor was looking up child welfare number to see if they'd take a deformed abandoned baby in to care but they all got a shock

" Oh he's perfect my sweet perfect beautiful Jason we meet at last you have no idea how much I love you my sweet angel " Said Pamala unwrapping the blanket ansd looking at Jason and he was very badly deformed but Pamala didn't seem to notice as she gently kissed his cheek it was love at first sight

well that's that chappy done and yes all the hospital staff and neighbours are mine too lol


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital staff were stunned that Pamala accepted the baby and wouldn't let him out her sight really and the mother and son spent about a week in hospital to recover and they both needed a bit help Jason spend a few days in the baby unit whist Pamala recoverd from her surgery but they had a problem they had no where to go really as the trailer had been burned down and also sadly Pamala learnt they Elias had got out unharmed and he could come after her and Jason and that scared her

Thankfully a friend came to the rescue the next day when she came to visit Pamala and as expected she was shocked by Jason's appearance but being a very old friend of Pamala's she didn't say anything

" Isn't he just adorable he's such a good baby too " Pamala said showing Jason to her friend who was shocked

" OMG he looks like a monster " the woman thought but wouldn't dare say that " Oh yeah he's sweet " Was all she said forcing a smile at the baby but knew it wasent Jason's fault he was born like that and she felt sorry for him but she flatly declined when Pamala offered to let her hold him

" Oh Susan would you like to hold him he likes being held and rocked " Pamala said

" Er oh I'm not very. good at holding tiny babies I'd never forgive myself if I dropped and he looks happy where he is ' The woman said

Susan and Pamala had known each other since school and had become good friends and Susan said she had a place where they could stay at till Pamala got on her feet and maybe after a while Susan would get used to Jason

So that was that about 10 days later Pamala and Jason went home and life was tough at first a new Young mom and much money and sadly Pamala had broken off all ties with her own parents they wanted nothing to do with her or her son and they told her never to darken their door again but that was the least of Pamalas worries

Jason had a lot of new problems developing everyday it seemed and hospital tests showed his skull was to big and not closing also he was retarded too and would amount to nothing and he'd need surgery on his cleft palat really but Pamala was sick of the hospital staff saying things about her son like that

" No he's smart he will develops in his own time we will show you won't we Jason your going to grow up into a smart handsom young boy and make mommy very proud and also in the end Pamala stopped taking Jason for his hospital check ups and he never got any surgery to help him

Raising Jason had a lot of challenges because of his cleft palet he couldn't eat or feed right but Pamala found ways even if it made the boy cry and also his head swelled bigger and his features became a little more destored he truly was a horrifying sight and some of the neighbours were cruel too calling Jason a freak baby and a monster and some even said the father must be Quasimodo but Pamala never listened to her Jason was the most beautiful little boy in the world and she often told him that

Also in the early days Jason cried a lot as he seemed in pain maybe because he was hungry as have the food he took came back out the splits in the mouth and Pamala would sit in a rocking chair gently rocking and singing him

loo loo lay

loo loo la

sleep my precious little one

Mommas here to watch over you

and sing you to sleep

sleep well

my precious son

till morning will come,

sleep tight little one

may the angels watch you ...

Shed sing then whisper " Good night sweet Jason sleep well my baby ' and gently kiss his head as she been told to be very careful with his head

Susan who let them stay with her used to watch this and she soon found herself getting used to Jason and twice even held him and despite his terrifying appearance he seems a sweet baby

When Jason was about a year Susan helped Pamala get a Job okay it was washing dishes at a diner but at least it was a job and their would be money coming in and maybe Pamala could get her own place so after about a year of hard work that's what happened and at last Pamala and Jason moved into their own house and it wasent much really but least it was better than being homeless

Also Pamala noticed other problems in Jason his speech was slow and slurred and he drooled when he spoke and his words were limited at first really and he never grew any hair his head still remained huge but Pamala didn't care she loved Jason with all her heart and it was clear he loved her and also he was really shy and hide behind her a lot yet he was okay around Susan and another close friend of Pamalas but everyone else he seemed scared off and many of Pamalas friends took one look at Jason and never ca,e back so Pamala only had 2 friends now she could trust so they'd watch Jason when she'd go to work

Also things started picking up for Pamala she saved hard enough to buy a second hand car and she made sure Jason had nice things too clothes toys and ate the best food she wished she had more money to spoil him and that's when she heard their was a summer camp looking for a cook and the pay was good and it was only for a few weeks in the summer which meant more money coming in for her and Jason to enjoy so Pamala took the job

The first summer Pamala"s other friend Joanne watched Jason and Pamala wasent sure about leaving her precious son

Jason was now 7 years old but the height of a 9 year old he'd grown tall but had the mind of a 3 or 4 year old

' Don't leave me mommy please don't I'll be good " Jason sobbed as Pamala packed her things

' Now Jason listen to mommy your such a smart boy and mommy loves you very much but if you want me to buy you nice things mommy has to work and aunt Joanne will take care of you she has a puppy and a big garden you can play in and I will call you every day and you know how good mommy s cooking is " Pamala said gently placing her hands on Jason's shoulders as the boy nodded

" yes mommy it's yummy and lovely ' Jason said rubbing his stomach and smiling a bit

' Well Jason mommy is going to a place to cook yummy food for other boys and girls they want to tasty cooking too and their paying me money so I can buy you nice things and when I'll get back I will get you some new toys would you like that Angel..? Asked Pamala as Jason nodded

" So will you go and stay with aunty Joanne till I get back then ..? Asked Pamala as Jason nodded again

" Awesome little buddy we can have some great fun and my garden a magical place it can be anyplace you want from the Wild West to a ocean to outer space I can build you a big pirate ship or a rocket ship out of boxes ' Joanne said smiling at Jason

' Wow cool ' Jason replayed smiling as he went and stood next to Joanne and took her hand

" Pamala was happy that she had Joanne and Susan and Jason got on well with them and content her precious son was safe Pamala left for camp 2 days later but told no one about her sons deformities

Sure the staff asked her and others if they had kids and that and Pamala said

" Yes I have a little boy he's 7 his name is Jason !

" Why didn't you bring him to camp we have a couple of 7 year olds here in the junior camp we have kids from 6 even " One girl said

" Oh Hun you see Jason is different he is very shy dosent mix well with other children and he is happy where he is just now " Pamala replied but after that no one said anything

Pamala enjoyed her work and the kids seemed nice yet she did have to tell a couple off for fighting in the dinner line over who was first in the line line but apart from that she got on good and as promised she called Jason every night to see how he was and he seemed good as well and that made Pamala happy she was happy if Jason was happy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Pamala worked 6 and a half weeks at the camp and though she loved her new Job she missed Jason so much and a few times he'd cry on the phone telling her he missed her so when she returned home as promised she took him shopping and they got new clothes and toys and she was able to spoil Jason and Jason had a good time too and even developed a tast for popcorn as he and Joanne had made some together

Pamala returned to the camp again the following summer to work but she had prepared Jason a week before and told him he was going on holiday to his aunty Joanne"s place too and he'd have lots of fun and like last year he'd get spoiled so Jason would say okay yet the day Pamala left their was tears and Jason wouldn't let go of Pamala's waist and was crying again

' No mommy don't leave me again please I don't want you to go stay with me " Sobbed Jason as if his heart was breaking

" Look Jason we went though this last year now you have to be a good boy for mummy your such a cleaver handsome boy and your my little man so I need you to be very grown up and I promise I will call you every day like last year and again I will buy you something really nice " Pamala said gently stroking Jason's cheek and kissing him on the forehead and Jason threw his arms around her saying " I love you mommy hurry home

" I will my angel I will " Pamala said tears welling up in her eyes she hated leaving Jason he was her world and she was his

Pamala threw herself into her job cooking for the other kids and she liked it and the kids seemed okay yet their was a couple that act up but kids will be kids and they liked her and she got on well with the staff even if they were all nearly kids themselves in their early 20s and the youngest staff member was 18 and Pamala was the oldest staff member apart from the groundsman who was in his mid 30s he kept the camp tidy and safe and checked for wild animals as they didn't want animals coming into the camp and biting the kids and as usual she called home every night to talk to Jason

" Aunty Joanne has made a swing it was fun and also we did some painting today I can finger paint mommy ' Jason would say proudly as he watched Joanne pin Jason's painting to. a wall and though it looked if a 2 year old had did it Jason was very proud of it

" Oh my clever boy I knew you were very clever mommy is so proud of you painting oh wow well done Jason " Pamala said proudly as if she was talking to a small toddler not a 8 year old

Again like last year Pamala came home at the end of the summer and spoilt Jason and she even got Jason a 3 wheeled bike and he rode that around the back yard in the privacy of the back garden so no prying eyes could see Jason and make fun of him and he loved it also the following summer she had a swing built for him too she wanted Jason to have the best and even got him a bed made with the name Jason on the headboard and for his room redecorated if pale blue his favourite colour and made shelves for his toys to sit on and Jason loved his little room it was his little escape area and when Jason turned 9 at last the family got their first TV and Jason was fascinated by it and the following spring Joanne got a tv too and Susan got one a few weeks later so when they babysit Jason he would sit on the sofa watching tv for hours anything from westerns to cartoons and space programs and also Jason loved baseball too and for a treat Pamala bought him some baseball cards and that started him collecting and not really knowing how bad he was and he'd be likely to never get a job poor Jason even told everyone he wanted to be a baseball player when he grew up

" Oh you will one day and be famous and make mommy so proud of you and I can say that man Jason the star of the team well that is my son ' Pamala said humouring Jason

' When I'm famous I'll buy you a huge house and we will have servents and you will never have to work again ' Jason would say warming Pamela's heart

" Oh Jason Jason my very special boy your so kind and caring and sweet " pamala said kissing her son and hugging him close

" I'm doing it cos I love you mommy and I don't like when you leave me all summer I miss you " Jason said

" And I miss you too angel but you know mommy needs to work we have spoke about this before darling and it won't be forever " Pamala said getntly touching Jason's chin and lifting his head up as she looked him straight in the eyes

" Yes mommy I know " Jason sighed and hugged his mom again

Pamala hated leaving Jason behind but she sadly had too to make money and he didn't really understand his mind couldn't take it in so she tried to keep things simple for him as he was like a little child

It was when Jason had turned 11 the problem had started Pamala was on the phone to Joanne to see if she could take Jason for the summer and she'd forgot she told her back in February that she couldn't as she was attending her sisters wedding and that now left Pamala stuck for babysitters and Susan had let her down too and she had no one else to turn to she could trust so she was really stuck and the other choice was taking Jason with her and he had never been exposed to other kids before he'd led such a sheltered life

Pamala sighed as she headed into the lounge to where Jason was and planned what to say to him

Jason sat on the floor in a world of his own it seemed lost in his puzzle that was meant for a 5 year old and the tv in the background was on so Pamala went over and switched the tv off making Jason look up,

" Jason come and sit beside me darling I need to tell you something very very important " Pamala said patting the sofa as Jason got up and walked over

" What's wrong mommy ..? He asked

' Well sweetheart you know every year when I go to the summer camp to cook for all the other boys and girls and you go off to aunty Joanne to spend the summer " Pamala said as Jason nodded as if he understood

" Well this year Aunty Joanne has to go away and is busy so she can't take you so you have to stay with me this summer " Pamala said placing her arm around Jason's back and rubbing it gently

" Really are you staying here and not going away somwe can play all day " Jason said smiling

" Well no not really I still have to work so I'm going to have to bring you to camp with me but the staff will look after you and when I'm finished work for the day we can have fun it will be like a holiday " Pamala said smiling

' C.. camp " Jason said looking scared

" yes sweetheart you'll be okay don't be scared the staff are nice and they will take care off you and you will get a camp t shirt too to keep forever and we can get you a cabin all to yourself and we can bring some of your toys and books make it like home " Pamala said

' I don't wanna go what about aunty Susan why can't I go their instead ...? Asked Jason as Pamala sighed

' I'm sorry Hun but aunty Susan is busy too but next summer you can go to them and also when we get back home I will get you an extra treat what would you like " Pamala said

" Erm a puppy like aunty Joanne " Jason replayed smiling

" Okay I'm sure we can do that when we get home in September we will get you a cute little puppy you can pick your own "Pamala said hugging Jason close and kissing him on the side of the head as Jason cheered " Yey I'm getting my own puppy "

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Pamala called the owner of the camp to ask if it be okay to bring Jason as she couldn't get a baby sitter for him and the owner said Jason is more than welcome and the summer camp might do him the world of good and he maybe make some friends as Jason had no friends his age his only friends were his mum Susan and Joanne he'd led such a sheltered life and Pamala was a bit worried and thought about not going to camp herself that year. but she needed the money so she had no choice really and she was sure Jason would be looked after and she'd be only be away from him like around breakfast lunch and dinner the rest of the time she'd be with him so it might be okay

" Now have you packed everything all your clothes you need and your favourite toys and books ..? Asked Pamala as she loafed in Jason's cases that surprising Jason managed to carry down himself

" Yes mommy im ready how far is it ..? Asked Jason as he climbed into the front seat of the car next to his mom

" Not far angel just outta town in the country it's a very beautiful place and peaceful you'll like it and remember when mommy isn't around she's working so stay with the councilers they will look after you and don't go near the woods Their could be animals their that will bite and that will hurt but I know you won't as your such a good boy " Pamala said smiling at Jason

Jason was quiet during the journey as he looked out the window fascinated as he'd never seen the outside world before nearest he got was the back yards of his mom and his babysitters so this was all new to him and he did find it a little overwhelming yet exciting too and also his mom had put the radio in and Jason liked listening to music and Joanne liked Elvis and she kind of taught him to dance so Jason liked that

Soon after a long drive they arrived at the camp and already it looked busy and Jason felt scared again as he glanced out the window at all the comings and goings

Their was a yellow school bus full of kids that were really noisy and some kids being dropped off by parents and staff in t shirts trying to keep order as the kids wee all running riot and making a lot of noise as if they were excited and the kids looked all ages from little kids of 6 or 7 to kids older than him

" It's okay Hun their is no need to be scared I know it's a bit overwhelming at first but everyone will be okay " Pamala said smiling but. Jason didn't reply

" Now look Jason you stay here a second I will go and speak to one of the councilers they will welcome you and then we can go and get you a cabin and you can unpack and then we can look around before I have to make Lunch " Pamala said before getting out the car and walking towards a young couple who seemed nice enough

" Hey Pam great to see you again heard you have your son this year " A young dark haired man said

' Yes I do he's a bit shy he's in the car " Pamala said as a little girl with auburn hair and glasses ran over all. Excited to be back

" Hey Mandy great to see you again ready for some fun this year " the woman said

" You bet also Clair and Lisa and I wanna share a cabin " said The little girl who looked younger than Jason as she pointed over at 2 other girls

" Hi Ms Voorhees ' Mandy said smiling at Pamala before running off again

" Hi Mandy " Pamala said smiling at the little girl as she and her friends ran off towards another group of kids and Pamala then led the councilers towards the car to where Jason was too shy to come out

" Jason Hun these are the councilers Scot and Debbie their going to be looking after you sweetheart " Pamala said before looking at the couple

" He's really shy this is his first time at camp and he usually spends the summer with my friends don't you Jason " Pamala said

" Aww I'm sure everything will be okay we often get that with newcomers by the end of the day he will be loving it and maybe will want to come back " Debbie said as Pamala opened the car door and the councilers got their first look at Jason and got one hell of a shock

" OMG what happened to him ..? Asked Scott but Debbie elbowed him in the side so Scott shut up

" Er hi sweetie welcome to camp crystal lake I hope you have a great summer vacation and maybe join us again next year Er your mom told us all about you ' Debbie said as Jason got out the car and went to his mom as he was scared and shy

" Its okay Hun no need to be scared now Jason remember what I told you before we left " Said Pamala gently taking hold of Jason's shoulders and the boy quietly nodded remembering a very long chat him and his mom had that morning

" I'll be good mommy ' Said Jason as Pamala gave her son a hug

" Er okay Jason let's show you to your cabin " Begun Debbie but Pamala cut in

" Oh I requested that Jason has his own cabin he is very sensitive and not good at mixing really and sharing would be overwhelming for him " Pamala said

I'm sorry we really don't have spare single cabins we could put Jason in with Mathew he has learning problems too and would make Jason feel welcome ' Scott said bitting his lip

" Mathew you mean Mathew Roberts that,little boy has Down's syndrome and acts like a 6 year old you can't put my Jason in with him Jason is way smarter than him " Said Pamala

Pamala was in denial that her son had a lot of problems and maybe that little boy was smarter than Jason but. in her eyes Jason was perfect and very intelligent he was her perfect son

The councilers were lost for words really but Debbie came up with something

" I'm sorry Pam but we have no single cabins and all the cabins are taken we can't play musical cabins shifting kids about " Debbie said

" Well he can come in with me then I am his mother I don't mind sharing so move his bed into my cabin " Pamala said

" I don't know it's really against camp rules but as your his mom well we can ask head counciler " Debbie said looking at Scott who just shrugged before walking away to find the head counciler

" I don't wanna share I wanna go home mommy I don't like it here " Said Jason as he hugged Pamala tightly burning her face in her chest

" I know sweetheart and don't worry your sharing with me and it will be okay my angel " Pamala said rubbing Jason's back

" OMG did you see that kid fuck sake he should have been smothered at birth God his fave is so ugly hell turn the milk sour " Scott said shocked

" Yeah fuck I remember Pam said her son was different but fuck sake talk about the elephant man " Debbie said glancing back at Jason and his mom and making a face

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

" Well Jason this is going to be our new home over the summer I know it's not much and not the same as aunty Joanne's place but at least your with me and that will be nice and when I'm not working we can spend our time together we could maybe even try some of the activities on offer here Their is a lot going on so it might be fun " Said Pamala smiling at her son who looked scared and haven't even unpacked his case yet

" I wanna go home I don't like it here mommy take me home please " Jason said as Pamala sighed and gently put her arms on the boys shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes

" Now Jason listen to me I know you do but we can't and you remember what I told you before we came your a big boy now and your very clever and I think we know why we can't go home just now even though I know you want to but don't worry everything will be okay and when we get home I will buy you a puppy and other treats " Pamala said as Jason shrugged and sighed

" Now Jason don't give me that look your a big clever boy and it's only for a few weeks I know it's hard and that you were looking forward to spending the summer at Aunty Joanne's but you can go back their next year and your new puppy and also with me as cook I will make sure you get extra helpings now do you think you'll be okay ..? asked Pamala looking at Jason who sighed again

"I guess so mommy. but I wanna go to aunty Joanne's next year' Said Jason

" I know baby boy I know and you will go next year but now let's get unpacked and settled in shall we and your sharing a cabin with me so your safe with me " Pamala said as Jason sighed and started unpacking and putting his clothes away

" Okay everyone now settle down and we will get to know each other as I know we have a few new faces this year and a lot of old faces that have come back now as most of you know I'm Debbie and this is Scott we're the head councilers and we're all here to help you and hope you have a fantastic summer and go away and tell your fiends and come back next year now if you have any problems we're all hear to help you myself Scott or any of the councilers were like your big brothers and sisters now first we will go round all of you see who is here with us this year then we will meet the new faces and we can discuss our agenda as we have a fun filled 2 weeks planned " Debbie said

The camp had a few sets of kids that stayed 2 weeks until the summer ended but Jason would stay their the full 6 weeks with his mom

One by one the kids all stood up and introduced themselfs saying it was great to be back as they had been before and once all the kids have did that Scott turned to the newcomers

" Okay and as Debbie said we have new friends for you guys to meet now this is their first time and are a little shy so make them feel welcomed and I bet in no time you will all be buddies and we will be like a big family here " Scott said smiling at the new kids who stepped forward

Jason hid behind them at the back as he was shy and scared and he wished he was confident like the other kids

' Hi their im Lindsay I'm 11 and this is my first time at camp I'm so excited though and can't wait to make new friends ' A little confident girl said stepping forward followed by the other kids who were the same and then soon it was Jason's turn and he was scared as hell

" Come on Jason introduce yourself everyone wants to meet you " Said Debbie trying to coax Jason out behind a tree that was nearby and he shocked the others making a few little girls scream

" OMG is that an Alien " Yelled one little girl

" What's wrong with his face and head ..? Asked one little boy

" I don't know but this is Jason now Jason introduces yourself " Said Debbie pushing poor Jason in front of the kids

" Er hi I'm ..Er I'm Jason " Said Jason and a few kids laughed at him

" OMG dude my 2 year old brother can speak better than you ' said one boy laughing at Jason who blushed scarlet

" Er okay now why don't you go and sit on one of the logs and we can talk about what we have planned for you kids " Scott said as Jason headed towards the kids and a few screamed

" God your not sitting next to me get lost freak " Said one boy glaring at Jason who sighed and ended up sitting by himself and he could feel all the eyes of the kids on him and hear their cruel whispers Jason sensed this was gonna be the worst summer of his life and wished he was with Joanne as she never treated him badly

Elsewhere in the cafeteria Area Pamala couldn't help but worry about Jason and how he was settling in

' Hey Pam Pam are you okay your miles away ..? Asked another worker in the cafeteria

" Huh oh I dunno just wondering what the children are up to that's all " Pamala said

" Oh your little boy is here isn't it his first time ..? Asked the woman

" It is I so didn't want to bring him here but I had no choice as I couldn't get a babysitter who'd watch him I so hope he's okay you see Liz Jason is very vulnerable and he has lead a very sheltered life he's not like the other kids out their and really he shouldn't be here sadly and he didn't want to come I promised him a puppy if he did I so hope he will be okay " Pamala said

" Oh I'm sure he will be and the staff here are great you know them well and they love the kids and take great care of them ..Look Pam give Jason time I'm sure he will settle in and maybe he will want to come back next year look at. that little girl Toni Myers how confident she is when she first came she was shyer than Jason is and within the day she was fine and running around with the other kids and Jason will be the same " Liz said

" I know but Jason is different it's hard to explaine really and he's led a very sheltered life oh all I can say he shouldn't be here " Said Pam as she looked out the window trying to see if she could see the kids but had no luck

Pamala only seen Jason at lunch when she brought him into the kitchen so he could eat his lunch in privacy as he had trouble feeeding himself and needed help and again st tea time but he never said anything about how he was settling in and how he was getting on with the other kids but the truth was from the moment they laid eyes on him the kids bullied Jason calling him names and laughing at him but Jason never said or did anything back even when a few kids deliberately tripped him making him fall over and all on his first day too and poor Jason knew he was in for a summer of hell at the hands of the bullies

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Jason seen his mom again that night but he didn't say anything about the bulling as he was sacred to speak up incase Pamala would be angry and end up loosing her job as she needed that job as he knew she needed the money to pay the bills and keep a roof over their heads so Jason just kept quiet and even hid the bruises on his arms and legs the other kids had given him as already they had kicked him and punched him as well as calling him names and Jason even hid in the woods for a while so missed out on a few activities but staff found him and brought him back and Jason was picked on again

" So Jason did you have a good day then have you made any new friends yet ..? Asked Pamala later that night as they got into bed

" It was okay I guess " Jason said before getting into bed and wincing a little at a sharp pain in his rib where he'd been punched

" Now Jason don't I not get a goodnight hug and kiss you know mommy likes a good night hug and kiss from her special boy " Pamala said going over to Jason who really wasent in the mood he just wanted to sleep as it meant a day closer till he left this horrible place and go home and plus he was tired

" Y,yeah of course sorry mommy " Jason replied putting his arms around Pamala and kissing her cheek and muttering " Night mom "

" Now Don't forget Jason mommy loves you so much your her special special boy now night night my angel sleep well " Pamala said kissing Jason's forehead as he settled down on to his side to sleep dreading the next day and what would the bullies do to him and how long could he hide things from his mom

Over the next few days was hell on Earth for poor Jason he was bullied non stop from being punched and kicked one boy threatening to put an arrow in his brain when the kids tried archery and also when the kids went pony trekking one girl slapped Jason's horse making it bolt and it threw the boy making him land in mud and again they all laughed at him calling him names and though Pamala did wonder why her son was filthy and covers in mud Jason said it was an accident again covering up for the bullies yet call it mothers instinct Pamal worried about Jason and the night of the horse carry on she couldn't sleep so looked out the window and looked at a sleeping Jason who had his arm above the blankets as he hugged a teddy bear

Very carefully Pamala looked at jason's arm and noticed it had bruises on it bruises he haven't had before when he came and she wonderd what was going on but Jason wouldn't say anything and Pamala begun to worry was someone hurting her baby

" Look Pam you have worked here long enough to know we have a no bulling policy here we're all big happy family and Jason is being treated well were all looking out for him I think your over reacting a bit and Jason will settle down give him time ' Said Debbie a couple of days later when Pam approached her with her concerns about Jason

' well how did my son get bad bruising on his arms and also legs and he's acting strange and he never talks about what he did something is going on and I want to know " Pamala yelled

" Look Pam calm down will you their is nothing happening here to Jason and if you ask me Jason is acting strange as he's scaring the other kids maybe it be better if you didn't bring him back he can stay the remainder of the summer but next summer leave him at home the other kids have never really been explored to anyone like your son before and well I guess their shocked and don't know how to act around him " Scott said

" No next summer I won't be here I'm quitting I will never expose my Jason to this again I should go and get Jason right now and leave but I won't do that as you have no cook but I think I'll be leaving with Jason end of the week we will cope somehow I'd rather be making burgers in a greasy budger bar Knowing my Jason was safe than this " Pamala said getting angry

" Look Pam theirs no need to stay till the end of summer and the kids will miss you they all love your cooking " Debbie said

" The same kids that have been bulling my son and hurting him look maybe you don't understand but my Jason is very sensitive vunrible and needs extra care not bullied but I will work to the end of the week that will give you time to get a cook but I'm sorry we're leaving I can't expose my Jason to this " Pamala said as the 2 councilers sighed but said nothing they knew they were beaten and Pamala was a very stubborn woman

" A are we really going home on S Saturday mommy ..? Asked Jason excitedly happy at hearing that news

" Yes we are my darling. I'd take you home on the Friday-but that's the 13th and I don't like Friday 13th some say that's bad luck so we will travel on the Saturday if we leave in the morning we will be home by tea time and I will make you your favourite tea and later next week we will see about a puppy " Pamala said giving Jason a hug

" R really am I still getting a puppy even though I didn't stay the entire summer here ..? Asked Jason

" Jason my darling boy when I make a promise I always keep it and you will get a puppy and it's not your fault that we're leaving early mommy knows what's going on with the other boys and girls but don't worry they won't hurt you again mommy will make sure of that now between now and when we leave try and stay away from the other children their nasty now you stay near the cafeteria okay where mommy can see you it's only for a few more days but soon we will be home and safe and I have special treats planned for you just you and me no one else " Said Pamala as Jason nodded and hugged his moms waist

" Oh your such a good boy and so special my special special Jason and mommy loves you so so much " Pamala said kissing Jason on the cheek

" I love you too mommy and thank you for taking me home " Jason replied unaware of the horrors that were soon to come

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days Jason did as his mom had told him and played by the cafeteria he'd got hold of a ball so played with that and Pamala could see him from the window so she was happy that her son was safe and Saturday would soon come and they'd be heading home where Jason felt safe and happy But their was a big problem

The other kids begun to wonder where Jason was and would say " Where's that freaky kid is he too lazy to take part in things " but the councilers didn't care really as long as they didn't have to look at Jason well that suited them but matters would come to a head on the Friday and being the 13th it turn onto the worst day of Pamala and Jason's lives

The day started normally Jason and his mom got up washed and dressed Jason had to wear his crystal lake t shirt as he was still considered a camper but instead of going to take past in the activities he grabbed his ball he was now keeping in the cabin and headed towards the cafeteria where his mom was and their he had his breakfast before playing outside near where she could see him but sadly Pamala couldn't keep an eye on Jason all the time and Jason was getting a bit board and desided to go and play in a quiet area slightly away from the cafeteria

" It's only for maybe 10 minutes and all mom had to do is look out the side window and she'll see me and won't be long till lunch anyway and it's my favourite too " Jason thought to himself as he bounced his ball on the ground as he was half lost in a day dream

Jason was lost in thought thinking of going home to his own room and being safe again and getting a. new puppy and what he'd call his. new friend and also what else would his mom buy him when he thought he heard a twig break so spinning around saying ' who's their ' Jason was face to face with a group of kids who glared at him in a mean way

' H..Huh what do you want .? Asked Jason a little scared

" Why are you not taking part in the activities you should be taking part too " A girl said as the other kids laughed

" I I dunno ..." Begun Jason before he got cut off

" Cos he's so stupid and ugly what's wrong with you dude why do you look like that are you a freak ..? One mean boy asked making the others laugh

" He won't know what you mean Simon he's too retarded he should be locked away not here at summer camp " A girl said laughing and made the other kids laugh too

" Hey retard don't ya know kids arnt allowed near here and you should be taking part in the activities " A boy said

" No my mom said that ...Begun Jason but he got cut off as the kids grabbed him scaring Jason a bit

By rights Jason should have screamed for help but he didn't think really and the kids dragged him away to where the other kids were and their wasent a counciler in sight

" No p please let me go mom says I have to sit by the building where she works let me go please I won't tell " Jason said over and over as the kids laughed

elsewhere their was 2 councilers nearby that seen the kids with Jason but they only glanced at the kids but were too busy making out as were Scott and Debbie Scott had Debbie on top of the desk and both sets of clothes discarded on the floor and a chair was wedged under the door handle to stop kids coming in so they had no idea what was happening and they wouldn't care anyway as they didn't like Jason

" No no leave me alone please let me go " Jason yelled as the kids dragged him near the water and Jason started screaming in panic as he couldn't swim

" Were getting swimming today can you swim freak 'one girl said laughing

" No I can't let me go I wanna go home I want my mom " Jason yelled as he felt tears stream down his cheeks

' Aww little freaks a Mommas boy how she could live someone as ugly as you omg your a monster you should have been killed at birth " One little girl said

' My dad would call him one ugly mother fucker " A boy said

" Yeah he is let's hide that ugly face he might curse us " A boy said as the kids grabbed a sack that was nearby and pulled it over Jason's head as they all dragged him to the Jetty

" No let me go I can't see someone help me please don't hurt me " Screamed a terrified Jason as the kids dragged and pushed him all laughing and jeering him

" Let's see if the monster can swim or will it sink " A boy said as everyone all laughed

" Oh that will sink for sure the monster of crystal lake " A girl said laughing as the other kids pushed a terrified Jason into the water and all started laughing and calling him more names

Jason managed to get the sack of his head and screamed and panicked ' Help me someone help me I can't swim ' He screamed as he splashed wildly trying to stay afloat

" Let's see you swim out freak " The kids all said laughing as Jason really panicked but no one helped him and soon the poor boy begun to tire and the kids got board and walked away laughing and still calling Jason names

" No no don't leave me help me someone please help " Jason yelled but no one came to his aid

Elsewhere Pamala was looking for her son who she thought was still outside but when she looked he wasent their

" Jason Jason where are you lunchtime are you in those woods again " Pamala yelled looking for her missing son without luck

" Is everything okay Pam ..? Asked one of her friends that worked in the kitchen

" No not really have you seen Jason he should have stayed outside where I can see him I told him not to wander off " Pam said running her hands through her hair

" Hmm weird last I seen him he was playing with a ball outside I could see him from the window he moved round to the side of the building as it was bigger but that was last I seen him haven't he gone into the woods he did that yesterday ..? Asked the woman

" No and he'd have said something he wouldn't go into the woods without telling me I'll need to ask Debbie or Scott " Pamala said sighing as she wasent too keen on them now

Also elsewhere The councilers had noticed Jason was missing too and were panicking as they were responsible for him and if anything happened well they didn't wanna think about it as they knew what Pamala was like

"Debbie Debbie Scott omg something has happened " Said one of the bullies pretending to care about Jason as they ran over

" What's wrong Adam ..? Asked Debbie

" Its Jason omg I think he's dead he fell in the lake he wanted to go swimming and he jumped in " The boy said as everyone ran to the Jetty area where Jason had bean and their was. no signs of him he was gone

" Fuck it and we weren't even watching the kids and Pam is gonna have our asses she'll get this place shut down I'm not going back to stocking supermarket shelves " Scott said trying to make up an excuse looking at the water where Jason had drowned

" Well to take the heat off ourselves we can say we wereent their and other councilers were their and they weren't paying attention we will apologise send her flowers and sack them ones who did it and anyway we can get rid of Michele and Steven can't stand them and I know that. bitch is after my job thinks she's a bloody princess ' Said Debbie thinking about a co worker she had a fight with a few days ago

" Good idea and with her gone he'll follow and they can't say that we were responsible at the time " Scott said as he and Debbie smiled in an evil way and started putting their act into motion on convincing Pamala that they weren't to blame for Jason's death

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Pamala was still near the cafeteria area looking for Jason unaware what had happened to him and she was calling his name also she got one of her co workers to help search too thinking maybe he had wanders off into the woods and got himself lost

" Jason Jason where are you come out lunch is almost ready it's your favourite Jason come to mommy Jason Jason " Yelled Pamala not seeing the councilers coming over

" Pam Pam have you got a few moments to spare " Debbie yelled

' No my Jason is missing I can't find him anywhere where is he I told him to stay by the Cafeteria but he's somehow wandered off have you seen him please help me look for him he will get scared on his own " Pamala said

" Look Pam Pamala you need to take a seat ' Begun Debbie but Pamala cut her off

" No we have to go and look for Jason what's going on we can't leave him out their " Pamala said

" Debbie the cops and ambulance are on their way ' A teenage girl said who was a bit older than Jason

' Police ambulance. What's going on where's Jason tell me where's my son " Yelled Pamala

" Look Pam calm down I'm sorry but Jason is missing we think he may have fell into the lake we don't know for sure " Debbie said as Pamala screamed

" What no no not my Jason he he..well he can't swim don't just stay here get out and look for him I want my son you were meant to be looking after him why weren't you looking after him " Screamed Pam acusing Debbie

" Er we were well not me personally others were I was on my brake and were doing all we can to find him " Debbie yelled

" That's not good enough why weren't you looking after him that's what your paid for if anything happens to my Jason well God help you all " Screamed Pam

Debbie and the other councilers plus the cops searched the waters but found nothing Jason was gone and Pamala went crazy even yelling at the cops to drain the lake but that take way too long and now Pamala was having a nervous break down and the ambulance crew had to attend to her

' You should have watched him why didn't you watch him what did you do to my baby my only child my world you have destroyed my world I want my Jason " Pamala screamed trying to attack Debbie and Scott who now appeard on the scene also pretending to be worried

The cops searched right into the night and in the end had to call the search off as it had got dark now and Jason had been missing for over 10 hours but Pamala kept driving them to keep looking not accepting that the boy could be dead and in the end she had to be sedated for her own safety and that if the staff

Pamala woke next day in the hospital with a doctor standing over her and at first everything was a daze to her then she remembers the horrible truth

" Why am I here I should be out searching for my son my Jason is missing he's only a little boy he has to be found I have to go back and look for him he needs me " Pamala yelled

" Mrs Voorhees please listen the police are still searching for the child and the staff and other children are being questioned but you need to rest also you collapsed too your under a lot of stress everyone is doing all they can to find your son and if he's found he will be brought here ' The Doctor said

" What do you mean If of course he's alive and he'll be looking for his mommy I have to go and find him he's all I have he's a very delicate boy and he needs me " Pamala said getting out the bed but she collapsed on the floor and screamed in frustration

" Look Mrs Voorhees you have to stay in bed your in shock and no fit state to go anywhere and the police are looking for your son their is nothing you can do but rest as soon as I hear anything I will let you know " The doctor said but Pamala didn't listen she just pet crying over and over again as if she was in auto pilot

" I want my Jason my precious son my little Jason I have to look for him you don't understand I have to look for him he's out their somewhere and I have to find him he'll be scared I have to go to him I can't stay here I have to find Jason " Pamala sobbed as the doctor and a nurse tried to restrain her as she was lashing about

" Come on Mrs Voorhees you have to get back into bed let the cops deal with things they'll fix. Jason " The nurse said helping Pamala back into the bed and having to give her something to calm her

The search for Jason lasted about a week but he was truly gone but no body was found and the cops wouldn't drain the lake as it be too costly so instead the camp closed and the children sent home early and also their was no memorial service for Jason no one cared really and worse one of the kids had told the cops when they spoke to the kids that the councilers weren't watching anyone they were making out in the cabins and the office and that's how Jason drowned and also they never bothered much with Jason and the only friend he had was his mom and also most of the kids bullied him and even the councilers picked on him too Debbie and Scott were charged with negligence and were fired and they moved away and the camp was forced to close for the rest of the summer and. some people said Jason's ghost haunted it and also Pamala became kind of a recluse and stopped seeing her friends Joanne and Susan so in the end they ignored her

A Year later and Pamala never really got over her grief and that's when she heard that someone. had bought and took over camp crystal lake and we're opening it again that summer even rehiring some of the councilers and one of them denied the drowning incident

After Seeing that Pamala closed the paper and chocked back tears and sobbed

" Oh Jason my darling sweet Jason I can't let them reopen that place not after what they did to you darling " Pamala said looking at her only framed photo of Jason sitting on the bonnet of a car smiling in happier times

As Pamala looked at the photo stroking Jason's cheek she suddenly spoke in a strange high pinched voice

" Kill them all mommy kill them all ' Pamala said as if it was Jason talking

" I will Jason don't you worry I will kill them my darling I will get my revenge for what they did and no one will ever set foot in that camp again

...End ...


End file.
